The present invention relates to a storing structure, and more particularly to a storing structure for a document.
Generally, a document camera is used to be a peripheral equipment in a liquid crystal projector. For picking up an image of a document, the document camera is performed in a working condition as shown in FIG. 1. A document camera 10 includes a camera 15, a base 13, an extensible arm 11 having a first hinge 12 connected to the base 13 and a second hinge 14 connected to the camera 15, and two elongated plates 16 (only one shown in FIG. 1) for supporting the camera 10. When the document camera 10 is not at working condition, the document camera 10 is stored as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, the structure of the document camera according to the prior art is space-consumption and also difficult to carry.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a storing structure for a document camera to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a storing structure for a document camera for reducing space-consumption.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to propose a storing structure for a document camera for conveniently carrying.
According to the present invention, there is proposed a storing structure for a document camera. The storing structure includes a camera for picking up an image of a document and having a first lateral side, an extensible arm pivotally connected to the first lateral side of the camera for adjusting a distance between the camera and the document, a base having a second lateral side pivotally connected with the extensible arm for supporting the camera, a first pivot device connected to the first lateral side of the camera and the extensible arm for pivoting the camera, and a second pivot device connected to the extensible arm and the second lateral side of the base for pivoting the extensible arm to store the document camera.
Preferably, the first pivot device includes a first pivoting shaft disposed on one end of the extensible arm for pivoting the camera, a first inner sleeve fastened on the first pivoting shaft for transferring a pressure from the camera to the first pivoting shaft, and a first outer sleeve disposed on the first inner sleeve and connected to the camera for transferring the pressure from the camera to the first inner sleeve. The second pivot device preferably includes a second pivoting shaft disposed on the other end of the extensible arm for pivoting the extensible arm, a second inner sleeve fastened on the second pivoting shaft for receiving a pressure from the second pivoting shaft, and a second outer sleeve disposed on the second inner sleeve and connected to the base for transferring the pressure from the second pivoting shaft to the base.
Certainly, the first pivoting shaft and the second pivoting shaft can be integrally formed with the two ends of the extensible arm, respectively.
According to the present invention, there is proposed a storing structure for a document camera. The storing structure includes a camera for picking up an image of a document and having a first lateral side, a supporting arm pivotally connected to the first lateral side of the camera, a base having a second lateral side pivotally connected with the supporting arm for supporting the camera, a first pivot device connected to the first lateral side of the camera and the supporting arm for pivoting the camera, and a second pivot device connected to the supporting arm and the second lateral side of the base for pivoting the supporting arm to store the document camera.
Preferably, the supporting arm is an extensible arm for adjusting a distance between the camera and the document.
Preferably, the first pivot device includes a first pivoting shaft disposed on one end of the supporting arm for pivoting the camera, a first inner sleeve fastened on the first pivoting shaft for transferring a pressure from the camera to the first pivoting shaft, and a first outer sleeve disposed on the first inner sleeve and connected to the camera for transferring the pressure from the camera to the first inner sleeve. The second pivot device preferably includes a second pivoting shaft disposed on the other end of the supporting arm for pivoting the supporting arm, a second inner sleeve fastened on the second pivoting shaft for receiving a pressure from the second pivoting shaft, and a second outer sleeve disposed on the second inner sleeve and connected to the base for transferring the pressure from the second pivoting shaft to the base.
Certainly, the first pivoting shaft and the second pivoting shaft can be integrally formed with the two ends of the supporting arm, respectively.